gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Orga Sabnak
|image=orga_sabnak_0001.jpg |unnamed character=No |english voice=Matt Smith |japanese voice=Ryohei Odai |gender=Male |species=Human |genetic=Biological CPU |era=Cosmic Era |status=Killed in Action |blood type=O |birthdate=52 |deathdate=September, 71 |age=19 |height=173 |weight=65 |hair=Blond |eye=Green |nationality=Atlantic Federation |affiliation=Earth Alliance, Atlantic Federation |occupation=Mobile Suit Pilot |rank=Ensign |series=Mobile Suit Gundam SEED,Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Never Ending Tomorrow }} is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Background Orga is one of three artificially enhanced soldiers assigned to operate one of the Earth Alliance's newest Gundam mobile suits, the GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam. Like his comrades, Orga is a 'First Generation' Biological CPU, and is classified as a "Boosted Man", and all his personal data has been erased from the military's records. Personality Although he is effectively the leader of the Biological CPU trio, Orga's tactics are reckless and aggressive, and he often comes close to hitting his teammates with the heavy armaments of his Calamity (sometimes even showing intent). Between missions, he usually passes the time reading paperback novels and often smiles as he does so. His personality shows both childish and mature sides; he refers to the Battle of Orb as a game, but at another point restrains his frenzied comrades by reminding them of their orders. Skill & Abilities Orga fights with impressive use of heavy weapons, showing little to no concern that his comrades are often in the line of fire. This suggests he either trusts in their abilities and/or just simply doesn't care about them. His piloting skills are impressive; notably, he avoided the METEOR system for some time before Athrun cut him down, a feat few other pilots are able to match even in C.E. 73. It should be noted that as a Biological CPU, Orga received regular doses of Gamma Glipheptin, a chemical designed to enhance a pilot's capabilities such as their stamina or reaction speed. Failure to regularly take the drug results in painful withdrawal symptoms which leave Orga barely functional. History Although little background information is given about Orga, it can be guessed that he lived a life similar to most Biological CPUs. Sometime during the Cosmic Era, he somehow became an orphan, likely because of the war. He would have then been taken to a Biological CPU research facility (possibly Lodonia, since it was the where Clotho Buer was trained, and it is the only known location where Biological CPUs were created), where he would have been trained with common fighting abilities in his time there. Piloting the Calamity During the first invasion of Orb, he destroyed dozens of MBF-M1 Astrays and engaged Mu La Flaga in the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam (The GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam in the HD Remaster) and the three Astray test pilots. After seeing the sky battle, he joins his comrades. They are forced to retreat soon after due to their withdrawal symptoms but return the next day to engage the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam and ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam in an attempt to finish them off. They overwhelmed in the end by a huge splash of water. In space, the Boosted Men fight with the Dominion and Orga babysits the peace-maker force. He is destroyed by Athrun Zala and the METEOR equipped Justice Gundam. Gallery Orga 3.jpg Orga22.jpg| Orga.png OrgaSabnak1.png OrgaSabnak2.png OrgaSabnak3.png OrgaSabnak4.png OrgaSabnak5.png OrgaSabnak6.png|Shocked after seeing Shani's death OrgaSabnak7.png OrgaSabnak8.png|Suffering withdrawal symptoms Orga KIA.png|Death OrgaBattleDestiny.png Notes & Trivia *Orga Sabnak is voiced by Ryohei Odai (小田井 涼平 Odai Ryōhei), who was best known for portraying Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda in the Kamen Rider Ryuki. **Coincidentally, both Zolda's Mirror Monster Magnugiga and Calamity Gundam are artillery units. *Just like other Boosted Men, Orga's last name derived from a demon of Ars Goetia, Marquis Sabnock. *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn, it is stated that juvenile fiction is his favorite genre. Category:Deceased